The Fate of Solid Snake
by Kaos Mcstrife
Summary: Solid Snake is taken hostage by a terrorist group known as 'FOXHOUND' And a new operative named Shadow Wolf is on the job. R&R!
1. Death is closer.

1 CONFIDENTIAL  
  
  
  
Operation: Snake's Fate  
  
Strictly confidential file; property of the United States government. Any authorized participant in his operation reveals this information to any outside peoples the participant will be fined up to 500,000 dollars and up to 30 years to life in jail for treason.  
  
David Hayter, codenamed 'Solid Snake' has been kidnapped by terrorists only known as 'FOXHOUND'.  
  
The man only known as Shadow Wolf looked through the files given to him by a CIA agent involved in this operation. He was on a helicopter headed towards FOXHOUND's new base of operations formally known as 'Outer Heaven'. The helicopter was a Hind D, almost silent to the naked ear. The helicopter turned back to Wolf, and said, "We're nearing the landing spot, I'll tell you when to drop." Wolf simply nodded, he was told not to speak to anyone within the operation that he didn't know. The pilot notified Wolf that they had reached the area, and Wolf nodded and felt for his gear. He had drop gear, and an empty 12mm USP. "A USP..? And it's empty. Why the hell—" Just that second he was slung out the door of the helicopter, his drop gear being activated automatically.  
  
Wolf landed in a field, covered with snow. He looked across the horizon; the sun was just now coming up. "Damn, my first mission, I'll have to be on my toes to keep up with these guys."  
  
Wolf began to sprint towards the base, running in a way so that his feet barely touch the ground, not making a visible imprint from his boot. He reached a large metal door, about 25 feet high. He looked up at it in amazement.  
  
"Wow, this thing is huge." He thought aloud.  
  
Just then a high-pitched beep rang in his ear, and he knelt down touching his ear.  
  
"Wolf, there should be a vent somewhere around there that leads to the outer shell of Outer Heaven." It was the CIA agent from before.  
  
"I see, do you have a name?"  
  
"Just call me Agent Black." He had shoulder length blonde hair, and was kind of muscular.  
  
"Ok, see ya later, Black." And the conversation ended.  
  
Wolf stood back up, hearing footsteps coming towards him from the left. "Is somebody there?" Someone with a Russian accent said. Without thinking, Wolf rolled hastily to the right, and he pressed his back up against a wall that stuck out.  
  
The soldier crept around a corner, his gun out in front of him. "An M4 Assault Rife.." Wolf thought to himself, examining the guard. "Hey, you! Stay there! Don't move a muscle!" The guard exclaimed running in Wolf's direction. "SHIT!" Wolf thought to himself, flipping out in front of the soldier, and elbowing him in the temple, knocking him out instantly. Wolf walked to the door again, looking to the left he saw a vent. He knelt down and began to crawl in the vent.  
  
Wolf crawled out of the vent, getting to his feet slowly, he looked around cautiously. It appeared that he was not yet into the actual fortress. He was in some kind of an inner-wall. He spotted an enemy soldier walking in his direction, and Wolf darted to the left flattening his back up against a wall.  
  
Wolf peeked around the corner, in an instant he ripped his USP from it's holster, and swung around the corner pointing the gun at the soldier.  
  
He soldier had a smirk on his face; he had taken of his mask.  
  
"Are you going to shoot me? I see your hands shaking. You're new at his aren't you? Afraid to take a man down for your own survival."  
  
"I'll shoot!" Wolf exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shit..it's empty.." Wolf thought to himself, he was now in a very tight situation.  
  
"So kill me. If your so confident." The soldier said.  
  
Wolf took a step closer to the soldier and pointed the gun at his forehead. The soldier merely grinned and in that instant the soldier ripped an M-4 from it's strap and held to Wolf's head. He had to think fast. Wolf began to struggle to get out of the soldier's grip but it was no use. It looked like he was going to die here.  
  
"Your correct, you will die here." The soldier said, almost whispering.  
  
"..Huh..?" Wolf struggled to look over his shoulder to get a better look at the soldier's face."  
  
"Yes, you will die here, whether it's by me or him."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"You he—"  
  
Just that moment a shot rang out from behind Wolf and hit the Soldier in the back of his head, blood spilt out of the wound like a water faucet, left on for hours. Wolf looked back at the soldier, now falling to his knees limply. An awkward smile spread across his face, he wasn't sure whether he was glad to be alive, or glad to see fresh blood spill onto the ground from another human being. He would find out soon enough.  
  
"I see his prophecies were incorrect."  
  
Wolf turned around seeing a familiar face, from the files he had skimmed over.  
  
"Solid Snake…?"  
  
"Yes, call me Snake. Glad to make your acquaintance—err, save your life." He seemed to be a comical person.  
  
"But I thought you were being held hostage."  
  
"And who told you that?"  
  
"I was briefed on that, that's why I'm here.." Wolf explained, an awkward look on his face.  
  
"You were obviously lied to, I wouldn't go down that easy. I'd kill myself before being taken hostage if I had the chance."  
  
"I see.. Then I was set up?"  
  
"Obviously. Who sent you here."  
  
"A man from the CIA. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and he was kind of muscular. He had sunglasses on."  
  
"..Blonde shoulder length hair..? Muscular? Oh shit.." Snake thought aloud.  
  
"What is it, Snake?"  
  
"That man, did he look like me with long hair?"  
  
"Now that I think of it yeah! What a coincidence."  
  
"No coincidence, that was my brother Liquid."  
  
"Liquid Snake!?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"…" Many thoughts were running through Wolf's mind, this had all happened so suddenly.  
  
Snake pointed his gun at Wolf, and he placed his finger on the trigger. "Wha—what are you doing Snake?!" Snake's image seemed to fade as he pulled the trigger, the bullet sped towards his chest area, Wolf rolled to the left and the searing hot piece of lead hit him in his shoulder, shocked he hit the ground hard and his eyes rolled over, and he got knocked unconscious. 


	2. Enter, Vamperious.

"Did you kill him!? He probably died from shock, you imbecile."  
  
"He's alive, his vital signs are kicking up a bit, the man has some spark in him." A man with a black tuxedo said. He chuckled as he spoke.  
  
"This isn't a laughing matter, Black. Some CIA agent you are, turning your back on your own country. No better yet, your own presidency, your democracy."  
  
"MY democracy has nothing to do with our deal, money does."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me, I'll say it once, I'll say it again. 'Money is the root of all evil.' "  
  
"What do you mean, Vamperious?"  
  
"I mean, THIS!" The man known as Vamperious ripped a hunting knife from a pocket in his jacket, and jabbed it into Agent Black's stomach. "Your deal ends here, Black."  
  
Blood squirted from the Agents stomach almost like a fountain. Some blood splattered up on Vamperious' cheek. He grinned and licked the blood from his cheek, and grinned satisfied.  
  
Wolf opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry. He saw Agent Black on the ground next to him, and he gasped struggling to get up, but he was strapped to some kind of counter or something. It almost looked like…the bed they strap criminals to, to give them the lethal injection.. Oh shit.. THIS is a place where they do that. He looked at a table beside the bed he was strapped to. There was a needle, it had a green liquid inside of it. "Holy shit, this guy got his hands on Arsenic!!!" he thought to himself.  
  
"Do you like my addition? The man on the floor next to you, ash.. poor Agent Black, corrupted by his own greed. All he wanted was ten million." A voice from behind him chuckled as he talked to Wolf.  
  
"What kind of sick person are you?" Wolf added.  
  
"Sick person? Nah.. I am merely the living bloodline of the legendary hero from the 'Sons of Liberty' operation, Dead Cell member Vamp! My name is Vamperious, and I am the brother to Vamp, I will carry out his wish and reactivate Arsenal Gear, bringing havoc onto the world!"  
  
"Just like I said, SICK."  
  
"Yes…I'm sick, rather..Insane." Vamperious laughed hysterically, and the voice faded.  
  
Wolf struggled to get out of the straps, but it was no use. He looked beside him, the body of whom he knew as Agent Black was no being surrounded by flies. He shook his head in disgust, and a sharp ringing erupted inside his ear.  
  
"This is Solid Snake, contacting the operative known as Shadow Wolf."  
  
"..This is Wolf.." He said, woozily.  
  
"Wolf, how are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I'm a bit tied up at the moment."  
  
"I see, well where are you? I got loose from the psycho's that were holding me here."  
  
"It looks as if the room I'm in is a room they use for administering people the lethal injection."  
  
"I see, I think I know where you are, I've been in Outer Heaven a few times myself. Well see you soon."  
  
"Let's hope so." And the conversation ended there. Wolf looked around the room, and after awhile he somehow fell asleep.  
  
"Hey, Wolf wake up." A familiar voice said, it seemed to echo.  
  
"Oh, Snake I see you found me."  
  
"Yeah, here take this." Snake handed Wolf a .45 SOCOM. Wolf slid back the lock on the gun, and it made an oddly comforting sound. Wolf got to his feet, and looked at Snake.  
  
"How did you know my frequency, Snake?"  
  
"It was difficult, I just searched through all of the possible frequencies." Snake chuckled, also readying his weapon. He held a .45 SOCOM in one hand, and a .45 USP in the other, a flashlight mounted under the barrel, it was usually used for close combat. Not for infiltration missions.  
  
"Snake, your USP. They're usually not used for Infiltration missions… Why did you bring it?"  
  
"It was a gift from a friend, I always keep it with me."  
  
"Oh, I see.."  
  
"Well, Wolf we better be off. Since we're just inside the inner-wall of Outer Heaven, we still have some work ahead of us. You take the left passage, I'll take the right.  
  
The two then set off their separate ways. 


End file.
